So Much To Learn
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is an assistant music teacher, what happens when he takes a liking to a young girl? read and find out. xxxxxxxx Dallas
1. MEETING

Kai Hiwatari was working as the assistant music teacher at Franklin High. He was grateful to have a job, especially one teaching something he loved, and was fairly excited to start his first class. It was odd for him to be feeling that way, since highschool had been so terrible when he was actually attending, but now that he was being paid, he was genuinely happy.

It was half-way through the second quarter and winter break would be starting soon, so it was an akward time to begin a job, but he was hopeful.

"Kai," said Mr. Kon, the primary music teacher, "would you mind getting me a coffee from the Teacher's Lounge before class starts?"

"No problem," said Kai, hopping up from the desk and stepping out of the room to complete his task.

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and walked coolly down the halls, dodging past students as he went. It was only about a minute until class started, so he doubted he'd make it back in time, but that wouldn't matter too much.

The warning bell rang and students began running off to their classes. Amidst the confusion, Kai accidentally bumped into a girl wearing a beat-up chocolate-colored leather jacket, black jeans and a white sweater. The impact caused her to drop her things, and loose papers scattered the floor.

"Dammit," she muttered. "Now I'm going to be late."

"I'm so sorry, I-" Kai stuttered, but was cut off in mid-sentance.

"Don't be," said the girl without making eye contact as she swooped down to pick up the papers; Kai did the same. "I should've gone off to class earlier." The time-to-be-in-class bell rang and the girl closed her eyes and sighed.

Kai got the papers furthest away and, with a absentminded glance, noticed that he was holding sheets of music and various sketches.

_A kindred spirit_, he thought.

The girl quickly snatched them away and shoved them into a folder.

"You going to music class?" Kai asked, while the girl headed off down the hallway.

"Yeah," she answered, and before Kai could say another word, she had already turned the corner.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kon," apologized Clare Svental. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," scolded Mr. Kon. "Because next time it'll be detention. And I _do_ have to mark you tarty."

"Yes, sir," she muttered, taking her seat.

"Now," Mr. Kon addressed the class, "today we're just going to continue working on the sheet music I handed out yesterday. So, you can just-" He stopped speaking as the door opened up, revealing the man that had bumped into Clare earlier, holding a cup of coffee.

"Sorry," the man muttered in apology.

"Class," Mr. Kon spoke up once again, "this is Mr.Hiwatari. He's my new assistant teacher, so if you have any questions, ask him." Then, Mr. Kon grabbed the coffee from Kai and took a seat.

As if on cue, every girl in the room, except Clare, rose their hands for help.

At first, Kai was taken aback, but he regained composure quickly and picked out a girl in back to assist. The girl that he ran into earlier was sitting right next to her, and, since he had decided that the girl was quite pretty, he would be able to ask for her name.

"Hi," said the girl who 'needed help.' "I'm Mariah." Mariah smiled flirtaciously.

"Hi," said Kai quickly. "Did you need help with something?"

He glanced over at the other girl; she was gazing at her sheet music and strumming an acoustic guitar.

"Yes," Mariah said promptly. "I actually had a question for you."

"Shoot," he said, watching the other girl intently.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mariah giggled.

Kai sighed and fully turned away from Mariah to the other girl. He watched her for a while, waiting for her to notice him; it took about 10 seconds.

She looked up and gave him a what-do-you-want stare. When the only answer she got out of that was a slight smirk, she made her question verbal, "What? I didn't ask forn any help... so what do you want?"

"I am a teacher," he said witha a mock-pompous tone. "You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Talk to you like what?" she asked innocently. "I only asked you a simple question."

Kai smiled. "Fine. I'd like to know your name, since I didn't catch it earlier."

"It's Clare," she answered bluntly. "Now, _Mr_. Hiwatari, I think you should go over there and help out Max." She nodded to the far side of the room, where a boy was struggling over a chord, and continued, "Trust me. He needs more help than any of these idiotic girls..." she gestured around the room at the girls who were smiling and waving at Kai.

"Thanks for the advice," he said gratefully, and went over to the place that Clare had tipped him off to.

_So far_, Kai thought,_ the day is going great_.

One week later, Kai had been able to talk to Clare more, learning that she was a 16 year-old Junior, who wasn't very popular. He still liked her, though. He knew he shouldn't, because he was a teacher and overage, and she was a student and underage, but he didn't care. He just had to be careful about the kind of things he said to her in class; he had to act like a teacher. He also had yet to find out if she felt anything for him, in return.

About a minute before the bell rang that Friday, Clare was still in the hallway gathering up her things for music. They were going to perform a song at the Winter Dance, so she double-checked her folder to make sure she had the music the class had been practicing so vigorously.

Then, the bell rang. While she began to walk, she stuffed her music back in its place. In her haste to get to class, she bumped into someone, and was knocked back into a sitting position on the floor.

"Not again," she moaned while she picked up her things. She barely noticed that she was being helped by the person she ran into until his fingers brushed hers as she picked up the final sketch that lay on the tiled floor.

"Your drawings are very nice," the person the hand belonged to said.

Her eyes met his, and she noticed that it was Mr. Hiwatari. "Uhh... thanks."

Hurridley, she started off down the hallway, but it was too late; the second bell rang before she had even been able to move four steps.

"Great!" Clare exclaimed sarcastically. "Just great! Now I have detention!" And, with that, she continued on her way to music class.

"Late, again, Miss Svental," said Mr. Kon when Clare stepped into the classroom and took her seat.

"I know, Mr. Kon," Clare said gloomily. "I'm sorry."

"Well," Mr.Kon went on, "you know the rules. Detention, tonight."

"Yes, sir," Clare replied.

"Now, class," Mr. Kon said to everyone, ignoring the entry of Mr. Hiwatari, who came in late with a coffee in his hands every day, "Rehearse our music together on three. Ready? 1, 2, 3-"

After the class was up, and everyone was walking out of the room, Mr. Kon shouted after them, "Remember: this Saturday night, be in the Auditorium by 5:00!" Then, he added to Clare, "Be in the classroom at 3:00. Kai here will be holding your detention, then."

"Hey, Mr. Hiwatari," Clare greeted half-heartedly as she stepped into the classroom occupied only by her and Kai.

"Hi," he said back. "Take a seat."

Clare sat down at the desk directly in front of Kai, but instead of looking at him, she gazed up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes' silence, Kai couldn't take the cold shoulder any longer, so he took a seat next to Clare in hopes that she'd notice.

Just as he'd anticipated, she turned to him and said very hesitantly, "Mr. Hiwatari?... Is it just me, or... or is there something... going on between us...?"

So she's caught on, thought Kai.

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of as Clare went on quickly, "Because... I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, or anything... it's just... the way you look at me, sometimes... And that... you're a teacher..."

Kai wondered if that meant that he was creeping her out, or if it meant she didn't want him to lose his job, or both, so he said, "There's not supposed to be anything between us... but that doesn't mean..." he braced himself for the worst and finished, "that doesn't mean I don't want there to be..."

Clare sighed.

I'm so glad he likes me back, she thought.

Then, Clare smiled slightly and nodded.

Kai took that as a good sign.

Clare woke up the next day feeling quite refreshed. Even though she lived in a shabby two room apartment with an incompetant alcoholic mother, she felt good because, as of yesterday, she knew that she had someone who cared for her.

He even told me to call him by his first name... she mused silently,Kai.

She swung her feet over the bed and headed over to the bathroom, but when she turned on the showerhead, no water came out.

"Dammit," she muttered.

She must not have paid the water bill, so now she would have to take a shower at school (on a Saturday), and have a talk with the superintendent on her way out.

By the time Clare was at school, she was feeling much better about her living situation. She had sorted out all the water problems with the Super, and had arranged for the taps to be running by the next day.

In the girls' shower room, Clare washed, dried off, and dressed quickly. Her wardrobe was very limited, so today, she was wearing her usual black jeans, her usual brown leather jacket (since it was winter), and a black sweater.

After she gathered up her belongings and stuffed them into her backpack, she stepped out of the locker room and found herself face-to-face with Kai Hiwatari.

"H-hi, Mr. Hiwatari," she stammered.

"Hi, Clare," he replied with a warm smile. "But don't you remember that I told you you could call me Kai, out of class?"

"Oh...yeah," she mumbled. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said quietly. After a short pause, he said, "So why are you here so early? You don't have to be here until 5:00... And why are you all wet?"

"Umm..." she began. "Well, I..." she sighed. She figured that she might as well tell him the truth, "The thing is... I'm kind of... short on money. So, today, our water was turned off, so I had to take a shower here."

She looked down at her shoes, until Kai picked her chin up.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured consolingly.

For a few seconds, they gazed into each other's eyes, but Clare soon averted her stare off into another direction.

"C'mon," said Kai, grabbing Clare's backpack from her and putting an arm around her waist. She glanced up at him with a questioning look, so he explained, "We'll go out and get something to eat. Hell, we have five hours to kill until we actually have to be here."

Clare nodded, and allowed herself to be led out of the school in Kai's protective grasp.


	2. STAYING OVER

Later that day, Kai and Clare showed up at the school again for the dance set-up. A few of the girls who still wanted Kai gave them suspicious looks at first, but, other than that, no one seemed to notice them.

Once the dance started, Clare's music class played a song to many claps and jeers from the crowd. As soon as that was done, the D.J. took over, while the music class put away their equipment. Most of the students from her class were going to go back to the dance since they were already dressed for it, but Clare didn't really want to go back in, even though she, too, was changed into a simple black dress for the occasion.

Just as she reached the door, putting on her jacket and backpack as she went, Kai stopped her and asked, "Where are you going? Don't you want to stay?"

"Nah," she answered, shaking her head. "I don't think I'd enjoy dancing with the people I hate, very much."

"You could dance with me," he suggested. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"No," she replied in a tone that told him his last statement had been ridiculous. "Of course I don't hate you. That's why we shouldn't dance. I don't want you to lose your job."

He looked disheartened for a few seconds, but then he brightened up with an idea. "I know. There's a few sixteen plus parties going on at some of the local night clubs. C'mon," he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the light snow to his car. "I'll take you."

After considering a few seconds, Clare smiled lightly and slid into the passenger side of the vehicle. Kai grinned broadly and hurried over to the driver's seat. Then, he took Clare to a club called Night Owl, to dance.

"This is a great place," Kai commented, as they passed the security guard who had checked their IDs.

Alice smiled weakly, and allowed herself to be led out onto a busy dance floor.

After grinding, head banging, and laughing for about four hours, they decided it was time to leave, but, when they reached Kai's car, it was snowing so much that they could barely see ten feet in front of themselves.

"I don't think it's very safe to drive too far in this storm," Kai pointed out. "Look, my apartments building is just down the street... if you don't mind staying there... It's a lot safer..." His voice was uncertain.

_Did he just ask me to spend the night at his house?_ Clare asked herself._ That's a little wierd... sweet, but wierd..._

_I hope she doesn't think I'm some sort of pervert, now_ thought Kai nervously.

"You know, you're right," Clare concluded after further thought. "It's way too dangerous to drive very far in this weather. I'll stay the night at your place. Just let me use your phone when we get there, so I can call my mom, okay?"

"Yeah," Kai said without hesitation, nodding fervently.

Once Kai found a parking space, he led Clare up a narrow staircase to the top floor of his apartment building. He stopped in front of room 139 and found his keys quickly.

"It's kind of messy," he warned as he opened the door and let Clare step in first.

Clare didn't think it was messy at all. He had a few ties and pants and beer bottles laying around, but it wasn't the worst she'd ever seen. After all, her mother could be quite a slob.

Underneath the minor mess, though, the home was pretty nicely furnished. The walls were an off-white color with black trim, and that theme carried throughout. There was a black leather recliner, a coffee table, and a black sofa gathered around a television set, which was a pretty basic set-up, on the whole.

The kitchen adjoining the living room had a black breakfast bar, black cupboards, and stainless steel appliances. Wood floorboards ran through the entire apartment, and Clare's eyes soon traveled down a dark hallway where she could just make out four black doors.

"What d'you think?" Kai asked nervously.

"It's very nice," Clare answered.

Kai smiled and said, "Well, the phone's in the kitchen, on the side table next to the breakfast bar." He pointed to a spot hidden from Clare's view at her current vantage point.

"Thanks," she said, and, after removing her shoes, she walked over to the phone and dialed her phone number.

"You didn't have to take your shoes off, you know," Kai called to her from the hallway as the phone rang in her ear.

Once her mom picked up, Clare said, "Hello? Mom? Mom. I was at the school dance when it started snowing really bad, and my music teacher offered me a ride home. Then, it turned into a white-out, so Mr. Hiwatari said it would be okay if I spent the night at his place. Is that okay with you?"

At this point, Kai walked in with his tie loosened and his suit jacket off, while undoing the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Y-yes, Mom, it's fine with him... Don't worry, Mom, he's a good guy... Yeah, sure you can talk to him." She lifted the phone from her ear and put a hand over the receiver, "She wants to talk to you."

Kai accepted the phone call, and said politely, "Hi. Yes, Mrs. Svetlan, I'm Clare's teacher, Mr. Hiwatari. Don't worry, I assure you, she'll be fine with me. Uh-huh. Yep. Alright, bye, now. Yep. Bye. Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye."

He replaced the receiver back on the phone and gave Clare a smirk.

"She says she _loves_ you," he said jokingly. "And she sends kisses," he made a kissy face and smacking noises with his mouth while advancing a step closer to Clare, causing her to back into the counter. "I told her I'd pass on the message, and I think I should do just that."

Clare laughed and looked back up at him, as he put his hands on the counter on either side of her; Clare's hands remained clasped behind her back.

Kai leaned in for the kiss, but Clare suddenly moved her hands to hold his shoulders, stopping him from going further, even though he could have easily overpowered her.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"We shouldn't do this, Kai," Alice answered, referring to the student/teacher restrictions.

"Just one kiss," he pleaded. "That's all I need, but I need it so bad..."

"Just one kiss," she repeated.

Slowly, Kai moved in and met lips with Clare. He ran his tongue along her lips, and she obligingly parted them. Clare's hands traveled up Kai's neck, resting at the nape and entwining her fingers in his hair. Kai's hands firmly grasped Clare's waist and upper rib cage. Their tongues slid over each others in turn for, what seemed like a lifetime where they were the only two people in the entire world.

Surprisingly, it was Kai who pulled away first, and whispered, "Wow."

"Wow," Clare agreed quietly.

For what felt like hours, they just stood with their bodies in the same position, until Kai finally let go, and backed away a couple paces.

"Well," he said, for a change of subject. "How about I give you a little tour?"

"Sure."

"Okay," he said, as he rubbed his hands together. "Follow me."

He turned the corner into the hallway with four doors, and Clare followed as told.

"It's not much of a tour, but..." he shrugged. "This one-" (he pointed at the first door on the left) "-is just a storage room where I keep excess junk. This one-" (he opened the first door on the right) "- is the bathroom." The bathroom was small, but had all the necessities. "These two-" (he gestured with both of his hands at the same time to the second set of doors, placed directly across from each other) "-are bedrooms. The one on the left is mine, and the one on the right is the guest room."

Clare nodded, and asked, "May I see them?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Which do you want to see first?"

"Your room."

Kai nodded, and opened the door on the left. Clare peered inside and took in the room. It had a small window on the left of the bed, through which a fire escape was visible. There were two bedside tables, one held a lamp and an alarm clock, the kept a black leather-bound book. there was a mirror on the right wall, over a small table that had a white orchid place on top of it that Clare guessed was fake. On the door's wall, there was a TV placed on a chair. In the corner, there was a black closet door; the walls in Kai's room had the same look as the walls in the rest of the apartment. Finally, the bed had a king-size black, cast-iron frame with black silk bed covers.

"Silk?" Alice asked incredulously, silently questioning his guest entertainment rituals... and his idea of comfort; in her experience, silk got sticky and sweaty very easily. "Doesn't that get really uncomfortable?"

"Oh, no," replied Kai, tugging at the silk. "That's just the top, the rest is cotton."

"Ah. Okay," Clare said, dropping the subject. "Nice room, then. It's a little cramped, but nice, anyway. Let's go look at the guest room, then, shall we?"

"Yeah," said Kai quietly, leading the way across the hall and into the next room.

As soon as Clare peeked in, she gasped in delight.

The walls were a deep indigo. The bed was a queen-size with a plain black frame, and an odd bedspread. The covers were made of purple cotton with large green satin stripes. the pillows that rested on the bed were an array of colors; there was purple, neon green, mauve, dark pink, and black. There were windows on either side of the bed, covered over with black curtains. The whole room gave off a very punk rock vibe, with all the pictures of guitars on the walls, and bold color combinations.

"This is so cool," Clare giggled, in spite of herself.

"I'm glad you like it," Kai said. "So... umm... sleep tight, then."

"Thanks," Clare said, sitting down on the bed and staring around the room. "You too."

As Kai was about to close the door, Clare called after him:

"Hey, wait!" Kai turned, and listened to her, "Do you have a shirt I can wear to sleep, or something?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just a minute."

Kai left and came back with an extra-large black tee shirt.

"Thank you," Clare said shyly.

"'Night," Kai said.

"'Night."

The next morning, Kai woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He quickly got out of bed to answer it.

"Hello?" he said groggily into the receiver.

"Hey,Kai," Kai recognized the voice as his brother, Tala's. "Guess what?"

"What, Tala?" Kai asked in slight annoyance. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the stove clock; it was 7:30 AM.

"We got the gig!" Tala shouted excitedly.

"W-we...?" Kai could barely believe his ears.

"We got it!" Tala finished for him.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kai triumphantly.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Clare, who had just stumbled into the room.

On the other end of the line, Tala was saying, "-who was that?...Kai? Kai!"

"Hang on, Tala," Kai said into the phone in a cracking voice; talking was difficult for him at the moment, with Clare standing there, wearing nothing but his shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Kai," Clare said, trying to get an answer out of him.

Kai snapped out of it, and said, "Clare, my band and I just got a gig."

"Congratulations!" she shouted. Then she continued in a slightly confused voice, "Wait... you're in a band?"

"Yeah," he answered with a small chuckle. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you... Anyway... We play, tonight, if you want to come..."

"Oh," Clare said sadly. "I can't... I have to work..."

"Oh," Kai replied, barely aware that he was still holding the phone. "Well, I guess you could see us play some other time..."

"Yeah," Clare said, gaze downcast.

"KAI!" Tala's voice bellowed in Kai's ear. "Who _is_ that?"

"Dolly," said Fran, with her Queens accent. "Both your tables are full. You'd better get out there."

"Yeah," replied the you woman dressed in a yellow and white baby doll dress with puffed sleeves, a high waist, and a hem that barely brushed the tips of her fingers.

These two women worked at Jasper's, a night club set up especially for people's certain sexual turn-ons. Dolly only went by that name in the club, to give her an even more childish aura. Of course, all the other waitresses had alter-egos... for their protection.

"Thanks for the heads-up," said Dolly.

"No problem, sweetie," said Fran, a.k.a. Ramona, while shoving a rag-doll, pen, and note pad into Dolly's arms. "Now get out there."

"I'm on it," said Dolly. "Hey, just out of curiosity, who's playing, tonight?"

"Some band called BrainBreakers, I think," Fran answered. "They'll be on in an hour."

"'Kay," Dolly said. "See you in a bit." With that, Dolly headed out to serve her tables.

"Where's the waitress?" demanded Rei. "I'm starving and we only have an hour until we're on."

"I dunno," answered Kai.

Then, from behind a large crowd of dancing people, a preoccupied looking girl with pigtails, and a name tag that read,_ Dolly_, appeared. She was obviously their waitress, and she was still writing down the last table's order when Kai looked at her and realized something that made his stomach uneasy.

"Clare?" he asked in disbelief.

Immediately, the girl's head shot up and she looked up into Kai's face with wide eyes.

Forgetting that she was supposed to be role-playing a 7 year-old girl, she said in an urgently hushed voice, "Kai, you can't call me that here!"

"You work here?" he asked loudly. "How can you? You're under-"

"Shh!" she cut him off.

You had to be at least 18 to work in a place like this and Dolly, alias Clare, was only 16.

"-six feet tall," Kai finished lamely. "I thought you had to be really tall to work in a place like this."

"Nice save," she muttered. Then she continued desperately, "You can't tell _anyone_ I work here. I _need_ this job."

"Fine," he huffed. "But I'm not happy about it. This is a place for perverts, especially if they're looking at you..."

"Look who's talking," she retorted. "But this job pays really well, so it's worth the risk. Plus, someone always escorts me to a cab, so there's no need to worry."

"...I still can't believe you didn't tell me about this," muttered Kai moodily.

Clare just sighed and replied, "I knew you would've acted like this..._and_ it just slipped my mind."

Kai chose not to comment on that, because he knew that a) there was nothing he could do to change her mind, and b) she was right.

Tala, Tyson,Max and Rei, were looking extremely confused, so Kai explained, "This is-well, you know. She's... a student of mine...but, um... sort of... my girlfriend." He was unsure about the girlfriend part, but when Clare didn't protest, his mood brightened, and he smiled.

The guys were silent for a while, until Tala cautioned, "Just be careful, Kai. You don't want to get fired for this."

"Don't worry," Kai said reassuringly, "we're careful."

"Now that that's settled," said Rei loudly, "we can order our food."

"Hold on a sec," Clare said, as something had just occurred to her. Kai, didn't you say you had a gig tonight?"

"Yeah," Kai answered.

"So, you guys are Bladebreakers?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Kai said. "How'd you know?"

Clare was about to answer, but Rei cut her off, "Yeah, this is all great, but, right now, I'd kinda like some food."

"You won't have time for food," Clare said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You have to be backstage in about fifteen minutes, so I'll just get you some drinks."

When Rei still looked disgruntled, she went on, "Smoothies should tide you over until after you've played, and when you come back to get your food, I'll even do my act for you guys."

"An act?" Kai asked distractedly.

"Well," she answered. "It's not so much of an act as a fitting-into-the-part, thing... but, all the pedophiles seem to think it's cute."

Rei looked like he was about to protest, but Rei was too quick for him. He quickly said with a smile, "Sounds good to me. I'll have the tropical smoothie."


	3. THE CHUMS

When it was time for Bladebreakers to take the stage, Clare assured them that their booth would be saved, and they hurried off backstage. Then, Clare went off to get her other customer's food.

Clare found that watching Kai perform was very... erotic. By the end of the show, he was flushed and his hair was clinging to his face. When Clare's eyes scanned him, she was even more smitten with him than she had ever been before.

Remembering her promise as the group headed back to the platformed booth, she prepared to get into the character of Dolly.

Clare, now playing Dolly, shyly made her way over to the group, and, once she was there, stopped and waited for them to notice her.

"Hey, um...Dolly," Kai said when he finally saw her. "What'd you think?"

Dolly stared at him with child-like intensity for a couple seconds before she said quietly, "I thought you guys were really good."

Rei cleared his throat, obviously wanting to order, and Dolly's gaze immediately switched to him.

Then, as if she'd just gotten the hint, Dolly dug into her pockets and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Umm... wh-what do you want to eat?" she asked shakily.

Tyson spoke up first, "Uh, I'll have this one." He pointed at one of the items, and turned the menu slightly for Dolly to see.

Since Clare knew that Rei had wanted her to role-play the most, and since Rei was on the outside, right in her way to get to Tyson she decided to play up the moment. She put a hand on Rei's leg, in a childishly innocent gesture, and leaned over him to get a better look at Tyson's menu. Then, she scribbled down his order in the same position.

While she was writing down what Tyson wanted, Max,Tala were suppressing laughs, Rei appeared to be half-shocked, half-turned-on, and Kai was bearing a look of pure contempt.

After Dolly finished with that little skit, she withdrew, and accepted orders from Tala and Max. When they were done, Rei, who had finally recovered from the shock of the previous event, rediscovered his hunger and ordered.

"What d'you want?" Dolly asked Kai, when it was his turn.

"Uh," said Kai, still a little shaken by the stunt with Rei.

"Want me to tell you a secret?" Dolly whispered randomly, seeming to be bursting with excitement.

Kai raised his eyebrows, and smiled a little.

Dolly leaned over to him, and put a hand next to his ear. Then, she whispered, "I think you're cute."

She pulled back immediately and blushed.

Kai laughed at her behavior, and said, "I'll have the steak, and a beer."

Dolly nodded, took down the order, and turned to leave. After she had made it half-way back to the kitchen, in what seemed like and impulsive move, she spun around and blew a kiss to Kai, hurrying off after that.

"She's real sweet, Kai," said Max.

"Yeah," said Tyson.

"And she's good at acting," Rei said. " In fact, she's so good, I'm gonna tip... big time. You should get her to role-play with you, some time."

Kai rolled his eyes at Rei, but considered the idea of role-playing, silently. Then, he said, "But, why do you think she did that to Rei, and not me?"

"Because she realized that Rei was a sucker and would tip 'big time.'" Tala answered, mimicking Rei's words.

Rei quickly reacted, "Hey! I resent that!"

Tala said, "Besides, Rei, didn't you see that kiss she blew you? And what did she whisper in your ear, by the way?"

"She said that she thinks I'm cute," Kai answered quietly.

"There," Tala said, triumphantly, gazing around the table, to enhance the effect. "She's totally into you, Kai."

"You think?" Kai asked.

"YES!" they all shouted impatiently.

Kai smiled and looked over to the kitchen door where Clare, or- Dolly, had disappeared into. Momentarily, she stumbled out, carrying a tray below her waist, using both hands.

"Here she comes," Kai pointed out. When she got close enough to hear him, he asked, "Need some help, baby?"

"No! I wanna do it!" she answered in a very convincing childish way.

Kai smiled at her admiringly as she got up onto her tippy-toes, slid the tray onto the table, and placed each person's plate and drink in front of them.

"Thank you, Sugar," Kai said.

"No problem," she said, getting back to Clare. "I'm gonna be off work in about a half an hour, so if you guys want to hang around until then..."

There was a murmured agreement, and Kai said, "That should work for us."

"Alright," Clare said happily. "I'll be right back with your bill, and, since I know you, I'll get you a discount." Then, she turned around to attend to business.

When Clare came back with the bill, they were still finishing everything.

It looked like Kai was going to say something when he reached out to take the bill, but his mouth was so full of food that all he could do was nod.

Clare smiled and said, "Okay, well, table six is calling, so I gotta go, but I'll be back in a minute."

Rei watched her leave and swallowed his food. Once she was out of sight, he said, "Everybody cough up, because I'm not paying for all of you."

Soon, Clare came to pick up the payment and turn it it. Once that was done, she went to go change into her 'real' clothes.

Once Clare was back again, she was wearing some tight tan courderoy trousers, and a white scoop-neck sweater, under her usual chocolate colored leather jacket. 

Kai just stared at her for a little while until she cleared her throat and asked, "Do you think I could get a ride home?"

"Uh..." Kai said. "Max?"

"Sure," said Max. "You'll have to squeez in the back seat, though. And you might have to sit on _somebody's_ lap," he added pointedly to Kai.

"That's fine," she answered gratefully.

"How about you just drop Clare and me off at my place, and I'll drive her home from there?" suggested Kai once everyone was in the car. 

"Okay, Kai," Max said as he started driving.

They were to Kai's apartment building within minutes, and once the car containing Tala, Tyson Max and Rei had driven away, Clare and Kai were left standing together.

"So," said Clare carefully, "I'm really your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," said Kai, draping an arm over her shoulder. "If you want to be, that is."

"Of course," Clare said, snuggling up to him.

After a few seconds of rocking back and forth, Kai said, "That was quite a performance back there. D'you think we could do that together, sometime?" He glanced down at the top of her head as she looked up at him.

"Do what sometime?" she asked curiously.

Kai hesitated, "...umm... role-playing...?"

"Role-playing?" Clare repeated, with a cautious look on her face.

Kai nodded. He didn't know how far Clare had gone, sexually, but he was sure she was capable... to say the least.

"Well," she said slowly. "That sounds interesting... but, just to tell you..." she took a deep breath and continued meekly, "I'm a virgin."

Kai looked her in the eye and said, "Really? You seem so... grown-up... But, whatever. It's sexy, anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Clare asked playfully, relieved he didn't find her weird, but, instead, sexy.

"Yeah," he said, grasping her waist and hoisting her up; she wrapped her legs around him cooperatively, so that she was propped up against his pelvis.

They stared at each other with love-struck expressions for a while.

"Alright," Kai said, breaking the silence. With one hand, he supported Clare's weight, and with the other, he urged her to kiss him by pressing on the nape of her neck. She obliged, and once they parted lips, he continued, "Let's get you home, now. You have school tomorrow."

The next day in music class, Kai came in late, as usual, while Mr. Kon congratulated the class on their performance on Saturday. After that, he gave them a worksheet, and everyone set off to work.

As soon as she'd been working a few minutes, to create an appropriate cover-up, Clare raised her hand, to get the attention of Mr. Hiwatari.

"Yes, Clare?" Mr. Hiwatari asked, reaching her in a heartbeat. Then, he pulled up a chair next to her, and sat down.

She pointed to a spot on her paper, where she had scribbled:

_Last night was fun. I loved your band. So, who were all the people in The Bladebreakers? I figured out Max, but who was everyone else?_

"Uh-huh," said Kai, pretending he'd just read over one of the selected questions. Then he replied:

_The one you leaned over was Rei, the one who was in the passenger seat was Tyson, and the one who sat next to us was my brother, Tala._

"See?" he asked, as though he'd just explained something. "Does that help?"

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari," Clare replied sweetly. "And I think James needs help, again."

"Need a ride home?" Kai asked Clare after school.

"No," she answered. "But I _do_ need a ride to La Roux."

"That Victorian boutique on 47th?" questioned Kai, sliding into the car.

"That's the one," answered Clare, also getting into the car.

"You work there?"

"Yep."

"How many jobs do you have?"

"Just the two."

Kai chose to stay quiet at this point. He didn't want to push her into a conversation that she might be uncomfortable with; he knew money could be a touchy issue.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at La Roux.

"Thanks for the ride, Kai," Clare said.

Just as Clare was getting out, Kai pulled her back and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "I've been waiting to do that all day," he explained.

"Was it worth the wait?" Clare asked coyly.

"Very much so," Kai said, as he gave her a slow, satisfied nod.

"Glad to hear it," Clare said with a smile. "But I gotta go, or I'll be late. See you later."

Kai watched her as she walked to the shop. He wondered what it would be like to wake up to her in the morning.

She was nearly to the door, so, while he still had the chance, he called, "What time should I pick you up?"

She turned and leaned her back on the door, saying, "Nine-ish would be nice." Then her figure faded into the dark store.

Kai mad a mental note to pick her up at promptly nine o'clock, and drove off.


	4. FINAL CHAPTER

"You must be hungry," Kai commented when he came to pick Clare up.

"Famished," she said quickly, as she hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Chinese take-out sound okay?"

"Sounds wonderful."

While they ate their meal in Kai's car, Kai decided it would be a good time to ask Clare something that had been on his mind for a while:

"What're you doing on Friday?" he asked casually, through a mouthful of chow mein.

"Besides celebrating the last day of school for two weeks, you mean?" Clare said in an equally casual voice. "Not much. I have to work at La Roux until about 6:00, but, other than that..."

"Good," said Kai confidently. "Would you like to do something, then?"

"Like what?" Clare asked with curiosity, excited that Kai had asked her out; every time he did, she got little butterflies in her stomach.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he said, to toy with her.

She nodded enthusiastically, wanting to know what they would do on their date.

After a smile, Kai finally answered, "How about a movie at my place?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll look forward to it... But, it's getting late. I should probably get turn in, soon."

"I'll take you home, then," Kai said. "... IF, you give me a kiss."

After a small laugh, Clare said, as if it were a chore, "Alright."

Clare moved across the seat, place her knees on either side of Kai's lap, and looked down into his dark eyes. She gently brought a hand to the side of his face, and leaned down, bringing her lips softly onto his.

Even though the kiss lacked tongue, one they were separated again, Kai was still captivated by Clare.

"That was really nice," Kai commented.

"I know," Clare said with a mock-arrogant half shrug. then she prodded him in the chest as she plopped back down into her seat, and said, "Now, you have to take me home."

Kai put a hand to his heart and acted hurt, "So you were just using me, then? Is this how it's going to be?"

Clare pushed him playfully, and laughed, "Just drive, you dork."

"Yes ma'am."

"What movie did you rent?" Clare asked once they were inside Rei's apartment on Friday evening.

"Gremlins," answered Kai casually.

"Gremlins?"

"Gremlins."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"I used to watch that movie when I was a little kid, and I wasn't even scared," boasted Clare in a silly voice.

"Nobody likes a bragger. Besides, that movie _is_ creepy, I don't care what you say. You probably just didn't understand it when you were a kid," Kai reasoned.

"'Nobody likes a bragger'?" C'mon, you like me, don't you?"

"Hmm... I'm deciding on that..."

"Ha ha."

Kai gave her a silly smile, put the movie in, and plopped down onto the couch, "Sit with me... please."

Clare obeyed, but asked stubbornly, "And what did you mean, 'you probably didn't understand it'?"

"Just that." Kai answered wrapping an arm around her waist. "Trust me, if you haven't seen this movie since you were little, you'll be creeped out by the end, even if you don't admit it."

"You're probably right, I guess," Clare muttered.

Sure enough, at the end of the movie, Clare _was_ a tad uneasy.

"Told you so," Kai teased.

Clare made a face at him in reply.

"Let's eat!" Kai shouted randomly.

"Okay," said Clare, slightly taken aback by Kai's outburst.

Clare watched from the couch as Kai pulled out a couple of TV dinners from the freezer.

"Country style chicken, or sirloin steak?" Kai asked her.

"Wow," Clare commented with a drawl in her voice. "You sure do know romance. I'll have the steak, thank you very much."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty."

Clare joked, "Now _that's_ more like it." 

Kai laughed and tossed the dinners into the microwave. Then, he headed over to the couch.

"Let's make out until they're done!" suggested Kai brightly.

"Yes, sir."

So, for approximately seven minutes of Heaven, Kai and Clare kissed passionately on the couch.

Once the dinners were done, they ate in silence.

As soon as they were both finished, Kai swooped up their plastic plates and threw them into the garbage.

"So," he said. "Is there any curfew that I have to be getting you home by, then?"

"I dunno," groaned Clare. "I don't really wanna leave."

"I don't mind if you stay," Kai said instantly. "But what will your mom say?"

"I'll call her and tell her I'm staying at a friend's. You might have to cover for me... as a dad, or something."

"Okee-dokey, then."

Clare dialed the number to her apartment and waited for her mom to answer. Her mother's voice filled her ear after the third ring.

"Hey Mom," Clare greeted. "I'm staying at a friend's house, tonight... Who's house? Uh... Kara's... Yeah, her parents say it's okay. Yeah... Here's her dad." She handed the phone to Kai, motioning to her throat and mouthing, '_change your voice._'

Kai nodded, and said in a deep voice, "Hello?... Yes, Ms. Svetlan, Clare is allowed to stay the night... Yes, I'm sure the girls will have fun... Yeah... Yes... Okay... _Okay_... Yep. Bye, now." He hung up. "It's all taken care of."

"Good," said Clare with a sharp nod. "I need to borrow a T-shirt, again."

"Yeah," said Kai. "I'll go get one."

He came back with a small shirt, it even looked, to Clare, like it would fit her like a regular shirt that she'd wear on a normal day.

"I got it especially for you," he said, handing it to Clare, shyly.

Clare read the shirt. It said 'Bladebreakers' on it. "Oh, that's so sweet of you," she said, giving him a hug. "Do you think I'd be able to wear it to school without suspicions?"

Kai shrugged, "You could if you wanted to."

"Hmm..." Clare said, taking a second to consider possible consequences. "I want to... but I probably shouldn't. It could be bad for the both of us... But I _do_ love it... In fact, I love it so much that I'm gonna change into it right now. Meet you in your room."

Before Kai could question her about meeting in his room, Clare was in the bathroom, so he just decided to do as he was told.

Within a couple minutes, Clare was standing in Kai's doorway.

"How does it look?" she asked, spinning around.

"Hot," Kai answered truthfully. She was only wearing the form-fitting tee, and a pair of underwear.

"Thank you," Clare said, as she made her way to the spot next to Rei on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, before he got too excited.

"I want to be with you, tonight," Clare explained, giving Kai a kiss on the forehead, and laying down so she was propped up on her elbow and facing him.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Clare broke the silence by saying, "C'mere."

Kai scooted closer, obediently.

Clare leaned in to him and began kissing him passionately, gently pulling him on top of herself. Kai stopped and asked in a whisper, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Kai," Clare said softly. "I love you. I'm positive."

He kissed her, but quickly pulled up again to say earnestly, "You know I love you, too, right?"

Clare nodded and kissed Kai, who again pulled up and whispered on her lips, "Well, just to clarify," he kissed her again, and said, in the same way as before, "I love you."

Clare smiled, and continued to kiss Kai, as she began lifting his shirt off of him. For a couple seconds, they parted to give way to the fabric, but they were making-out again, momentarily. Soon, Kai was pulling at Clare's shirt, and the went through the same routine as they had for him.

Clare felt Kai's arousal when he cupped her breast, so she started tugging at his boxers; Kai did the same for her undergarments.

Clare skated her fingers around Kai's hip, to tease him, inching closer to his pelvis with each round. Kai exhaled briefly, in an erotic manner, and his erection became more pronounced.

After more kissing, Kai slowly, and gently entered Clare, and began rocking back and forth.

Clare found that it hurt a little at first, but after a while, she was lost in ecstasy from the rhythmic pulses of her body joined to another.

Their breathing became steadily heavier, as they met a climax together, and rode it out.

Finally, with another kiss, Kai rolled off of Clare, still panting.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.


End file.
